Just a Dream
by we-are-the-immortals
Summary: Cute sweet little story. Kinda sad but whatever. Disclaimer: I just own the story line. Nothing else.


Just A Dream

Disclaimer: I so do not own the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood, nor do I own Harry Potter or any of the wonderful characters. I just own the plot of this story.

A/N: Sirius didn't die in the battle at the ministry in this story. Mostly because it hasn't happened yet. I sort of rearranged some things. Thanks. J

Prologue:

Hermione shook her head, tears obscuring her vision. She wanted to kill someone. She wanted him back. She wanted Voldemort's head brought to her on a silver platter, along with Bellatrix's. They took the only one she ever really loved, after giving him to her in the first place. It was their fault that she fell for him. The plan was just for them to marry and for him to keep her safe. She never expected that they would've fallen in love. It was all their fault. She blamed them for everything bad that had happened to her in the last 5 years. It was THEIR stupid law that made this happen. "Any unmarried muggleborn must marry a half-blood or a pureblood, or die." They were trying to get to her without making it blatantly obvious. That failed. Everyone knew why they passed that law. Voldemort and the Deatheaters wanted her mind, her power, and mostly her information on Harry and the Order.

The members of the Order all had a splendid idea. Sirius and Hermione would marry. That way both could be kept an eye on. They both reluctantly agreed deciding it was for the welfare of the order and themselves. He even gave her his mother's ring.

She screamed and threw a vase at the wall. Harry, Remus, and Molly all rushed into the room. Molly tried to restrain her and soothe her but it didn't work. Remus being the level headed person he was tried to console her as well, to no avail. Harry asked them both to leave so he could try. Hermione broke down and cried in Harry's arms and cried.

He stroked her hair and cried with her, "Mione, it's all right. We will be all right. You've been so strong. You can break now. I've got you."

"Harry I loved him. I know you did too but we shared a different kind of love."

Harry nodded and asked, "Do you want to use a pensive?"

Hermione nodded and Harry pulled out the Pensive. Hermione brought all the memories to the forefront of her mind and put them into the pensive. Taking Harry's hand,they both dived into the memories.

"_It was 2 weeks before she turned 18_

_All dressed in white_

_Heading to the church that night. _

_She had his box of letters on the passengers seat._

_6 pence and shoe, _

_Something borrowed, something new."_

Harry and Hermione had landed in the backseat of Hermione's car. It was the night of the wedding. Hermione was sitting in the front seat of her car with her wedding dress on and the letters from Sirius. As she and Harry had moved into their own flat together, Sirius and Hermione had started to exchange daily letters. She would never admit it but he made her laugh. She looked at the shoes she borrowed from Ginny and her little purse thing with the 6 pence her great-grandfather gave her when she was 2. She sighed and got out of the car.

"_When the church doors opened up,_

_Why she put her veil down tryin' to hide the tears._

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it. _

_She heard the trumpets from the military band, _

_And the flowers that I never had."_

Walking up to the doors of the church, she wiped away the tears and met Harry. He had agreed to walk her down the aisle. It had been decided that the wedding would be small and quick. Harry wiped away a stray tear and hugged her. They grew up together. They were closer than a brother and sister. She took his arm and he pulled her veil down over her face. They each took a calming breath and started down the aisle.

"_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was countin' on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_I can't even breathe._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background. _

_Everybody's saying, "He's not coming home now."_

_This can't be happening to me! _

_This is just a dream!"_

The memory dissolved and Hermione collapsed into tears again. Her wedding day to Sirius was one of the happiest days of her life. She couldn't believe he was gone. Harry was also distressed; he could tell before the wedding and after how much they had currently and would eventually mean to each other. He tried his best to comfort her but she shook her head and pulled out another memory. The memory of the day she found out he was dead.

* Sirius, do be serious!" Hermione pleaded. "I love you! You can't go!"

"Hermione, love, I'll be fine. I'll come home. I promise!" Sirius said as he hugged her,

"Sirius, Harry asked you to stay here! Please, if not for Harry, then stay for me! You can't go on this mission," she cried.

His expression softened, "Mione I will be back shortly. Why can't you believe that?"

With that he apparated to the rendezvous point, leaving her in the safety of their home. She started crying harder, so hard she collapsed on the ground.

"But I'm pregnant."*

"_The Preacher Man said let us bow our heads and pray,_

"_Lord please lift his soul,"_

_Heal this hurt._

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang,_

_The saddest song, that she'd ever heard._

_They handed her a folded up flag_

_She held on, to all she had left of him._

_Oh and what could have been._

_And then the guns rang one last shot,_

_And It felt like a bullet in her heart."_

* She fell asleep and awoke a few hours later to banging on the door. She wrapped her jacket around her and went to the door. Opening it she found Remus and Arthur supporting Sirius, and Fred and George restraining a distraught Harry. Hermione froze, her hand going to her mouth. It was all too much. She had them place Sirius on the couch. Shaking her head in disbelief, she carefully touched his hand. It was cold, he wasn't breathing. She screamed.

Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. "Hermione, I'm so, so, so sorry. There was nothing we could do to save him." He handed her something. Sirius's wand.

"No," she gasped. "No no no no. This can't be happening. He isn't dead!" She sat down on her knees and put her head in her hands. "He isn't dead. He's going to get up and kiss me. He isn't dead. He's sleeping at the very least." She choked out between sobs.

Crawling, she went to the couch. To his body. She cried onto his chest, pressed feeble kisses to his lips. Nothing was working. Fred, George, Arthur and Remus all left feeling awkward. Harry pulled her away from Sirius's body. She kicked and scratched at him, bit and pinched him. Screamed at him. He spun her around and hugged her tightly, while they both sobbed.

"Harry, It isn't fair. You know how much he meant to me! What happened?"

"Hermione, Bellatrix was taunting him about you. He lost it and they dueled. She killed him." Harry broke again.

Hermione looked at Sirius's body. "It isn't fair. Because if her he will never know his child."*

"_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go? _

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know._

_I can't even breathe. _

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now. _

_This can't be happening to me. _

_This is just a dream."_

The memory dissolved again leaving the real Harry and Hermione in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and held his arms out for her. She walked toward him and cried in his arms again. He always would be her best friend, her brother. The day she told him, he promised to help raise the child. It is what Sirius would have wanted, Harry said.

"Harry I want him back. So so much!"

"I know, Mione. I know. We all want him back."

At that moment Sirius James Black walked in. Hermione smiled and held her arms out for her baby boy. Sirius was a year old and already the spitting image of his father. As he toddled over to Hermione and Harry, Hermione gave the first real smile of the day. The day the boy's father died.

"_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know. _

_Oh I'll never know._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance._

_Standing in the background._

_Everybody's sayin' "He's not coming home now."_

_This can't be happening to me. _

_This is just a dream!_

_This is just a dream!_

_This is just a dream!"_

All of a sudden, the twins burst into the room grinning.

"Oh, dearest Hermione," started George.

"Voldemort has fallen," said Fred

"And Bellatrix is dead," They finished together.

With that Hermione smiled a second time. She scooped up her son and disapparated to Sirius's grave.

"Sirius, I wish you were here. But you have been avenged. Not by me or Harry but you have been avenged."


End file.
